


Leave No Man Behind

by bluflamingo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: h50_flashfic, Episode Related, Gen, Gen Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/pseuds/bluflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A test, an escape, a rescue. Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave No Man Behind

Steve's pretty sure he screams when Wo Fat shoots Jenna. He knows his whole body jerks with the shock – the sound and the suddenness and her body falling back. For a second, he's too numb for anything but the dark cloud of anger trying to swallow him, the need to get his hands on Wo Fat, make him pay for Jenna's hope and her fiancé and the dead reporter. For Jenna's life, that wasn't his to take like she didn't even matter.

"We're getting on a place in one hour," Wo Fat says, calm like that day on the golf course. "She will survive that long, and we have a medic on the plane. You take me to Shelburne, and I'll have her treated. You refuse, and she dies."

It doesn't make any sense. Jenna's dead, Steve saw the blood, saw her fall – Except, no. He hears her groan, and when Wo Fat walks away, he sees her hurt, shocked face turned to look at him.

"Don't move," he says, calm as he can manage when he can hardly breathe.

Using the pin Jenna passed him to get out of his chains is enough to make the world recede in a fuzzy cloud of pain for a second, but then he's free, crouching at Jenna's side. Wo Fat's right; two shots, left of centre and low. She could live through them, with treatment. Without, she's going to bleed to death.

That's not happening. Jenna may have led the two of them into this trap, but the part of Steve that's not screaming with pain can sort of understand. People do crazy things for love, for hope, and Steve's brought people home who've done much worse than she did.

"Can you stand?" he asks, low-voiced, checking over his shoulder again. They can't have long before Wo Fat comes back.

Jenna shakes her head. She's crying, silently, her eyes wide and terrified. "Go."

"Not without you." Steve can't drag up a smile for her. "We go together."

"I can't." Jenna's voice drags on the words. "Go."

Steve pulls off his shirt instead of answering, pressing it over the holes in Jenna's body and tucking her arm around the wounds. She bites her lip instead of screaming; Steve's impressed.

"I won't make it," she says. "Please, I don't want to die out there."

"You're not going to die."

"Wo Fat's lying," Jenna says, like Steve doesn't know that. "We can't get out of here. I want to die with Josh."

Something in Steve rages hot and angry at that. "I'm getting out of here. I'm taking you with me. You can stand up, or I can carry you." He has to bite off the 'sailor' that feels like it would naturally go at the end of that sentence, but it doesn't matter.

Determination flickers over Jenna's face. "Help me up."

Jenna's silent beside Steve as he cuts through the building. He can feel her blood against his skin, hear the way her breath catches on the pain. He's not much better off, but he can't think about that or they'll never get out, and he has no illusions about what will happen when Wo Fat accepts that he really doesn't know anything about Shelburne.

He thinks, under the sky, breathing fresh air, that they've made it. Maybe he lets his guard down, just for a second. Maybe they're just out-numbered.

It doesn't matter. The last thing he hears before he passes out is Wo Fat: "Congratulations, Commander McGarrett. You just signed Agent Kaye's death warrant."

*

Steve wakes up to movement, the ground swaying under him in a way that he always imagined sea-sickness would feel. He doesn't want to open his eyes. Everything hurts, Jenna betrayed them then got shot, and Wo Fat just recaptured them. They're not getting out of this, and he doesn't want to see the end coming.

Awareness spans out further, until he realizes there's a hand on his, not holding on, just there. Small and light. Jenna.

He forces his eyes open as far as he can, just enough to see the sliver of light under the truck covering, and Jenna's face turned to him. Her eyes are wet, and she looks resigned, ready to die, but her hand is still on his, and Steve promised he'd watch her back, keep her safe. The circumstances have changed, but not the promise.

It takes more energy than he thinks he has to turn his hand until he's holding hers, but he does it. She smiles, the smallest amount, and Steve smiles back, best he can.

If they're going to die, at least they'll die together.

He's not expecting the shock of an explosion, rocking the truck. Jenna screams, more surprise than fear, Steve thinks. Their guard gets up, moves toward the opening. It's their chance – disarm him, make for the undergrowth, and Steve knows how to hide.

He doesn't take it. Can't. Can't get up, can't carry Jenna, can't leave her behind.

They start reversing, but Steve barely absorbs it happening. His whole world has narrowed down to Jenna's hand in his, Jenna's gaze holding his. There's nothing else, just the two of them, waiting for death in the hands of the man who took the most important people in their worlds away from them.

Steve meant to kill Wo Fat, to get revenge. Wo Fat had Jenna's sat phone, that's why he shot her, so she must have called someone. Steve hopes it was Danny. Hopes someone knows they're here, knows that Wo Fat is responsible.

The burst of gun fire pulls Steve back to the here and now. Their guard jumps out of the truck this time, and Steve can't make sense of what's happening. Men with guns in the jungle, shooting at them – shooting at Wo Fat's men.

When the covering lifts up and Danny's staring at them, Steve's sure he must be dreaming. He left Danny in Hawaii, there's no way Danny can be here. "I got them!" Danny shouts over his shoulder, leaping into the truck, gun in hand. "They're alive."

"Danny," Jenna breathes, and that's how Steve knows it's real.

"Jenna's hurt," he says. "Wo Fat shot her, she needs –"

Danny's already turning away, yelling for help, a medic, and then the canopy lifts again, and Joe and Chin are there, armed and perfect, the kind of rescue Steve's never let himself dream of even in his worst moments. The kind of rescue that SEALs never get, but here they are.

"I've got her," a half-familiar voice says. "Let me."

There's a guy in fatigues bending over Jenna, blocking her from Steve's sight. Danny's hands on the ropes around his wrists. "Where's Wo Fat?"

"Just shut up, would'ya?" Danny covers Steve's aching wrists with his hands, warm and familiar, and Steve can't help the way his breath catches, feeling like it's choking him.

"Jenna," he croaks out.

Danny looks away for a moment, and when he looks back, his face is full of reassurance. "We've got a helicopter, we'll get her some help."

Steve shudders. Danny's holding onto him, and he can see Joe standing guard, so it must be Chin he can feel standing over the two of them. "Kono?"

"Back at base, watching the chickens."

Steve doesn't understand Danny at all, but it doesn't matter, because Joe's saying that they have to go, and Jacks is lifting Jenna, oddly gentle as he tucks her head against his shoulder.

"Up you come," Danny says. "We're going home."

*

Steve's not expecting Lori, and he's not expecting her to hug him. He can't hug her back, but he can let her hold on to him, soak up some of her warmth and strength, Danny and Chin solid on either side of him.

The helicopter's too small, really, to fit a SEAL team, 5-0 and Jenna, who's passed out, which is maybe for the best, given the rocky ride he knows they're in for. Steve winds up on the floor, leaning back against Joe, Joe's hands on his shoulders, petting his hair like he's a cat or a child that needs to be soothed. Steve's not going to argue, not when it feels this good, safe.

He doesn't remember falling asleep, or maybe he passes out, the chopper ride a weird blur of sensation that he can't quite catch hold of, voices around him. The next thing he knows for sure is Kono's voice, "- Called the doctor. You have a sterile room in your basement?"

"And yet you let chickens nest in your chopper?"

There's movement too close to Steve. He makes himself open his eyes, sees Jacks and the other two members of his team lifting Jenna down from the chopper, carrying her towards a house he doesn't know. Not Oahu.

He's still tucked close between Chin and Danny, Joe's hand cupping the side of his neck. It takes him a second to realize that Kono's kneeling in front of him, her face lit up in the biggest smile he's seen since Chin didn't get blown up.

"Hey, Boss."

"Kono." It's all Steve can manage right now, that and the barest twitch of his hand toward her.

She takes it, holds it between both of hers. "Your friend here has a doctor on some kind of retainer," she tells him. "I think she just press-ganged half of your rescue team into helping her perform surgery." She must see something of what Steve's asking on his face. "Jenna's gonna be okay," she says.

Over her shoulder, Lori's watching them all, her face warm with affection. Steve leans back into Joe, lets himself be held up, concentrates on his team. Everything else – Jenna's betrayal, losing Wo Fat, what his team, his family, might have done to come get him – can wait.

They're all safe, all alive, a bone deep warmth that Steve wants to wrap himself in forever. Everything else after that can be made right.


End file.
